A Bite for Him
by DeviWan
Summary: He was dying of a disease no one can cure. We were poor, he wanted me to live a life and go study. Why doesn't he understand that I can't leave him? So when power shows itself, how could I refuse? He's mine, all mine, not even death can claim him.Sasu/Ita


Title: A Bite For Him

Pairing: Sasuke/Itachi

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

**A/N:** Umm, this story does not take place in the Shinobi world. It's actually taking place, like, another Konoha in some centuries ago when people still believed in Vampires. So…yes, it's a Vampire story. I was inspired in Mathematics, how that happened I'll never know…

**A Bite for Him**

_Sasuke's Point of View_

I finished folding my futon and placed it up in the small closet. Then I silently crept out of my tiny room and down the tiny hall. My little cottage of a house was, as aforementioned, tiny. It consisted of a tiny kitchen, one tiny bedroom, one tiny bathroom and one tiny guestroom that was transformed into another tiny bedroom. When we came upon this cottage, I'd been the one that insisted on the living room, but my loving brother wouldn't have it. Now that I think about it, I should try changing again.

I stepped into the living room, which was my brother's bedroom, and gazed at him. We don't ever have guests or visitors, so there was no need for a guest room. My brother's pale, pale feet poked out of his dark blanket, his shoulders shivering. I walked over and gently pull the blanket over him properly. My gaze didn't linger too long on him. It was too painful. My only brother was dying form the inside out and yet, I couldn't do anything to help. I didn't know what it's like for him, but if I could, I wouldn't hesitate to take the pain away from him.

I turned and headed into the kitchen, lighting the oil lamp on my way. I quietly got out a wooden cup and started making tea. I put what little healthy herbs we have and made my way back into the living room. Just like all the morning for the previous years, my brother's dark, dark orbs met me.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Morning," I answered, almost just as quiet as he was. "How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" I walked over to him and sat next to his futon, handing him the warm cup of tea. He nodded in thanks.

"I'm well," he answered, sipping his tea in gratitude. "You're thirteen, otouto; you shouldn't have to worry about me. Go into the village and have fun. You have many friends there."

I frowned. "We've already talked about this, why are you bringing it up again?" I wasn't really angry at him, but I was hurt. Doesn't he want me here? Aniki's so fragile and delicate, just the thought of leaving him alone was terrifying. "You're sick, aniki. I'm not going to leave you alone. Plus, I'm nearly fourteen already." There was a long silence, where the only sound was him sipping his hot tea. Suddenly, realisation dawned on me. "You're trying to get me to go to the academy, aren't you?" I accuse.

Amusement danced across his dark eyes as a small smile played his at his lips. "You cannot deny that, in all actuality, you do want to go and learn, like all other children your age." Well, I'm glad he was having so much fun mocking me. "Otouto, we have just enough money for you to study till you're an adult. I'll be okay on my own."

I sighed in frustration. God, I love Itachi like hell, but he just doesn't understand how he looks to me. He was tall, hell yeah, but so elegant and frail. It was really a miracle that I let him out of the house and work on the farm. He's sick; he could die any moment now. The doctors and healers did nothing. They don't know anything at all about this disease that was eating him up. We have just enough money to hire another doctor, but aniki was so damn insistent on saving that money for my studying. He was so sure he'd die soon. "Whatever," I mumbled.

He finished his cup of tea and we started our daily routine.

We were, how to say, extremely poor. We used to have a large, wealthy clan, but a fire burnt everything away. We were just kids back when it happened. We were too occupied by the fact that our whole family died, so we didn't really care when people claimed to be our friends and took all our money. We didn't do anything until it was too late. And even then, I still didn't care… and I was pretty sure that aniki didn't care either. Apparently, after losing your entire family in a horrifying fire, money didn't seem all that nice anymore. But… it didn't matter now. Money couldn't help aniki if the professional doctors couldn't.

We'd have a little breakfast and pack what little lunch we have in a wooden basket. Then we would go out into the little farm that we own and work all day long. In this part of the fire country, clouds were always hanging over us, so seeing the sun was a rare sight. It was good, though, because none of us want a tan. Well anyways, we grew simple vegetables and fruits on that little piece of land we bought. Half of the things we grow were to ourselves, so we wouldn't starve. And whatever we have left, if enough, would be sold to a nearby town. We were barely going by, but I didn't care.

We worked all day, but half of the time I ended up doing Itachi's work. He didn't like it, but I did them anyway. And I knew he was feeling guilty, which was why he did all the cooking and the cleaning. Right now it was in the middle of summer, so we decided to work on the carrots and the corns. The rice was only half grown, and all they needed was water. The fields and the house were next to each other, so we didn't have to walk far. We couldn't afford to buy fertilisers or anything to keep the pests away, so it was our jobs to stand there and act as scarecrows.

Five hours after we started, we sat down in the middle of our little farm for lunch. We counted hours, because the sun couldn't be seen in this thick cloud. I sat down first, waiting for aniki to walk over. As always, his movements were excruciatingly elegant and prideful. He sat down in front of me, smiling softly at me. And yet, even when his face is not blank, I still could not know what his thoughts were. But I smiled back anyways, because a rare smile like that deserved to be smiled upon in return.

"Your friends in the main village, have you been to visit them?" He asks, pulling out a wrapping of dried meet and some sticky rice.

I balled the rice into a small ball with a small amount of meat in the middle, before popping it into my mouth. I couldn't help but smirk when I spotted him doing the same, only at a slower pace and with more grace. I was pretty sure that that's how I remembered my deceased mother. I answered his question. "No, Konoha is too far away. The journey could take weeks, but I've been visiting the closer villages. Most of my friends are moving away to study. Aniki, I don't even know why you call them my friends, they just happen to be my age and talk to me a lot. I don't even want to know them."

"Hn," he grunted. Sweat formed at his brows and I was afraid he'd have another coughing fit. So I quickly grabbed a straw hat and put it on his head. The sun wasn't out, but the heat was still there. "Otouto," he whispered in a troubled voice. "What is holding you back? With our savings, you could afford to study in Konoha, with your friends." I clenched my jaws, aware of where this is going. "When I die, will you take the money and go study?"

I hissed, barely suppressing my fury. I didn't dare show my anger. I tended to be very out of control of my actions when I'm angry… and I didn't want to risk aniki's health any further. "Stop talking about this!" I yelled. "You're not going to die, I'll find a cure some how! Damn it! Don't say that! I… I'll…" I ran out of words. What could I say? We both knew he was going to die some time this year. He knows he's going to die soon. He's the one who doesn't have to worry about his future or make any plan. But I don't want to make plans now. At this point, if he dies, I'll most likely commit suicide and follow him to heaven, because that's where he'll most likely end up; Itachi's an angel like that.

He reached across and poked me in the forehead… hard. I didn't even know where he found the strength. "Foolish little brother," he said quietly. "You still have a future, won't you make plans now?" I didn't answer him. I watched in pain as his eyes dulled, a look of slight sadness overcame him. After a long while, he got up slowly and headed into the house.

As he walks away, his thin, tall form becoming a silhouette, I suddenly realised that he was my reason of existence. Without him, I'd become nothing. I couldn't even begin to imagine a future without his slender fingers roaming in my hair, or how he makes fun of me in his own little way. But things aren't fair. He was barely eighteen, why did he have to die so young? At this point I wonder if the gods were making a mockery out of me. To bring something so precious into my life and take him away when my hormones are starting to settle in…

"Tsk," I clicked my tongue, embarrassed at my own thoughts. After Itachi disappears over the hill, I heard a faint sound of coughing. I frowned and stood up to follow him. I already knew what I would see upon arrival. I would see my brother hunched over, coughing blood into his hands and trying to hide from me. I really have to get through to him that he's not a burden to me. My god, he's my reason for living now!

"What's this?" I heard.

On reflex, I spun around with a long stick in hand.

I recoiled at the sight that met me. A man, I think, tall and broad, stood before me. That was nothing to fancy, but his snake-like, golden eyes and long black hair was something along the lines of… demonic? Now, I really like long, black hair, but only if their on a certain brother of mine's head. His pale, pale skin glowed in the dim light of the day. He, well I hope it was a he, has many features that _should_ resemble my brother, but, by god, they look nothing alike. I was ever so thankful for that. Anyway, back to the matter at hand…

"Who are you?" I demanded. This was our farm, by rights this stranger was trespassing.

He didn't look at me. His golden gaze was in the distant, looking at where my brother's shaking form would be. This troubled me slightly, but I needed my answers. "Who are you?" I repeated. "Answer me!"

Finally I was able to get his eyes off of my brother and onto me, something that I nearly regretted, but not quite. "He's a precious gem, isn't he?" the man hissed. "It'd be a real shame if something like him were to disappear off the face of the earth. His beauty should live on… for all eternity, don't you think?"

I narrowed my eyes, disturbed at his choice of words, but they were true nonetheless. If I could have it my way, I'd want Itachi to live with me for the rest of time. But I wasn't stupid. This man wanted something, they always do. "Whatever, go away," I muttered and backed away, stick still rose.

He lifts an eyebrow as a cruel smirk blooms across his pale features. "Don't you want to save your brother?" He said. "I've been watching you two for a very, very long time. I know very well of your beloved brother's condition. If I'm correct, you'll do anything for him, am I right?" I didn't react, so he took that as a yes. "I can give you that. I can give you powers beyond your thoughts, power that will save your brother. All I want in return is a few years of loyalty."

Power to save my brother? My god, how could I resist? "Come with me, travel with me, boy. And then, when you finish growing, I'll grant you the power to save your brother."

"What exactly is this power of yours?"

His smirk grew wider, a long, long tongue flicking out and I shuddered. "Immortality," he whispered. "I'll grant you immortality."

Suddenly, as if a curtain was being pulled open, realisation dawned on my hazy mind. "You… you're a vampire! You're a demon, blood sucker!" My fists shook. This thing would never get near my brother!

"Ah, this is prove that I actually _can_ grant you power. Won't you think about it? If I grant you this power, then there will be nothing standing between you and your brother. You can grant _him_ immortality. He'll be with you for as long as time goes on. And all you have to pay for it is a few years of being a puppet, nothing harmful. Tempting isn't it? Think about your brother…"

My stick lay forgotten on the ground, the sun almost setting. Aniki must be sleeping now, his body over worked again. As soon as my thoughts brushed on the subject of my brother, my decision was made almost before I could comprehend. I nodded once, but he saw it. I ignored the grin that formed on his face. "But… what about Itachi? There won't be a point to all this if I leave now. He doesn't have long."

He smiled wider. Pft, he had an answer to everything, didn't he? That freaky bastard.

"I wouldn't worry about him for now. He won't die anytime soon."

"How can you be sure!" I snapped.

"If you leave now, at this very moment, he'll surely live on." I glared at him. "Your precious brother will not die until he says a proper goodbye to you. If you leave with me now, his goodbye wouldn't come until you decide to come back."

My breathing became desperate heaves. My brother, my poor, delicate brother. "What are you saying?"

"He'll find a way, Sasuke dear-boy. He'll find a way to remain alive, waiting for the day you come back. Don't you see? This is destiny! Even you cannot deny this!" He looked more than a little insane at that moment.

And he was so right. I couldn't deny this opportunity. This was all for him! Although I'll berate myself later for even listening to a strange creep like him, I could not deny myself nor Itachi this opportunity. "All for him," I whispered.

And without glancing back, in fear of changing my mind, I walked away. I followed the trails of a strange vampire, unaware of the things that lay ahead, and yet never looking back at the hut.

I'll come back. When I'm immortal and strong, I'll make him the same. Itachi won't have to worry about anything again. Itachi's mine, mine and mine alone. Not even death can claim what's mine.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Travelling with a vampire, I soon learnt, was like travelling with a six year old, spoiled noble brat. This Orochimaru was strange, constantly distracted and easily amused. What was worse was that he was very, very sadistic. Mix all those combinations of personalities together and you could easily get a headache. But then, Itachi had been the same way. So I saw no difference, only that aniki had been much prettier.

We travelled the world. Orochimaru's promise of power has yet to come true, but I'll wait that much longer. He would go out in the night, feeding and mercilessly killing. I didn't agree with his ways, but I was in no position to say any otherwise. As he said on that day, I was his puppet during the days. I would represent him, doing his evil deeds in daylight. I was the one that brought him his victims, his food for the night. I was the one that carried his belongings as we crossed continents. And once in a while, in a show of fake loyalty, I would be the one doing the actual killing.

I was disturbed beyond words during the first few months, but I soon adjusted. Everything I did, every sin that I committed, Itachi was on my mind. He was my reason of existing, have I not mentioned that?

The guilt of doing Orochimaru's sins in daylight soon faded. Now, six years after our first meeting, sins were all I knew. The only thing that kept me sane was the memory of my sick, dying brother. It's been six years, how could I be sure he was still alive? I have every reason to doubt the vampire's words, but I have yet to feel that quenching pain of death. Aniki was alive; I felt it through and through. I was a little more than desperate for that promised power; the one that will save my beloved.

But now, six years without seeing Itachi's little face, I've come to claim what is rightfully mine.

Orochimaru sat in his throne, legs crossed and a hand caressing the pale face of a young, dead corpse. The dead body of the young girl reminded me that I was the one that brought her to her demise. And yet, after all these years, I could care less. Right now, it was either Itachi, Itachi…. or Itachi. He carelessly dropped the body to the ground, a loud thud sounding. A cruel smirk stretched his pale figure and my muscles tensed in anticipation. Years and years of labour and assassination attempts had built me into a strong, intimidating lad. But to the teenage girls, I was not scary enough, a fact that gained me admirers all across the world. I've grown tall, even taller than my so-called master, my shoulders broad and muscled. I've…

"What brings you here, Sasuke-kun?" He purred, his golden eyes gleaming wickedly. "By the way, I'd like to wish you a happy birthday. You're twenty now, no longer a boy." He gracefully stood up. The room became colder, tenser. "I have just the perfect little gift for you." He glided over, closer than I felt comfortable.

I've been watching him, this cruel man. He's grown weak, constantly hissing in pain and I wondered what was wrong with him. At this moment, if he tried anything funny, I have no doubt I would be able to take him on, despite him being a vampire. My muscles were strong and sleek from years of transporting his properties. I was tall, my shoulders were broad. I was stronger than this creature at this moment. I narrow my eyes. "It's been six years, vampire," I hissed. "It's time you give me what you promised. My brother cannot wait any longer." Of course, I wouldn't know that. I haven't seen him since.

Dear god, I really did hope Orochimaru had been right in assuming that aniki will find a way to stay alive until I come back.

"Really now?" He purred, hissing and circling around me like a snake. "How do you know he isn't already dead? His poor body wouldn't have lasted this long, by nature."

"I know him," I growled, pretty much desperate. "He won't go… without seeing me first."

I narrowed my eyes even further when he raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Really, now?" He cooed. "You don't seem to be aware of just how near death your brother was when you left him. I don't think there's any hope. It's useless going back to him now." He abruptly stopped when I balled my fists around his tunic, bringing him closer. "Won't you stay with me? You'll be a vampire soon. You'll be much faster, much stronger, why burden yourself with thoughts of your dead brother?"

"He's not dead!" I roared. I dared fight my instinct and kicked the vampire in the chest. A sickening crack sounded, but I didn't care. He wasn't hurt. "Give me my powers!"

Of all things, I never expected what he did next. But then, it was too late. "Okay," he said, launching at me.

Did I not just say that it was too late? He hit me, and a stinging sensation overwhelmed my neck. He must've burnt me, he must have. Nothing explained the fire burning in my neck, coursing down my veins and gripping my heart. But then, this was Orochimaru, he wasn't exactly normal. I was able to ignore the pain and lay still with my pride intact. Felt myself being lowered onto the cold ground of the old mansion. The pain didn't matter, I reminded myself. Itachi had gone through much, much worse. I could take this, I thought, if I just think about Itachi.

And I did. I thought of his white little face. At one stage, when he was around twelve, aniki had a tone of tan on his skin, but as he grew nearer to death, colours drained from his soft skin, leaving a pale beauty behind. Another wave of pain hit me and I forced myself to think more about him, my reason for existing. I thought of his weird sense of humour, mostly at my expense and the way his neck tensed up when he's angry, very rarely. God, how I've missed him. Six years without seeing him; I didn't think I'd last long, but I did, and I'm going back to him.

I was well aware that my feelings have gone far beyond what was not forbidden. Many nights I lay awake, pondering these dark, sinister feelings. And then on other nights I would lay panting, awaken from dreams where my brother laid in a most promising position, sweating and urging me towards what could possibly be my one way ticket to hell. And then, when the full moon came and brought out the monster in me, I would bring in strangers that resembled him and take them, fooling myself into thinking that I was making love to my brother. It was wrong, it was forbidden and gods help me I couldn't seem to care. I wanted him; there was no other way to put it.

The pain continued to taunt me, constantly changing places in my body. Strangely enough, I didn't eat nor drink for the four days that the pain ate at me. On the second day of my transformation, I felt my body being hauled into a wagon and horses took me away. The whole time I felt Orochimaru's foul eyes staring at me, hunger and excitement very much apparent. This was it, I'd thought. This was the moment I've been waiting for.

On the fifth day, I woke up refreshed, feeling so much stronger, but ever so thirsty. In my mind, there was no doubt that I'd become a vampire. I sprinted out of my room, much faster than I've ever been. My skin had hardened, almost impenetrable. I never run out of breath and my muscles never ache from running for so long. I came to a stop, when a wonderful, wonderful scent met my super sensitive nose. A girl, my instincts identified. A young girl whose blood was rich and pure. I stopped in the dining room, where Orochimaru ran his hand through said girl's hair.

The fact that the innocent girl was tied up, gagged and crying didn't bother me. The look in Orochimaru's eyes told me exactly what I had to do. I've seen Orochimaru take his victims' blood many times enough to know what to do myself. I stride over, my steps long, graceful but hurried in my thirst. I killed my first victim that night… and I'd never felt anything so thrilling. The fact that I could no longer go out in the day bothered me little. This, what I had then, was something that was meant to be!

Raw, overwhelming instinct and lust coursed through me. Many voices whispered. _"It's the thirst,"_ _"It's the hunger for thrill, the need to kill."_ My feelings were talking to me, I realised. _"Won't you satisfy us? Kill somebody, anybody. Feel their neck snapping, their blood running down your arms. Feel like a god, when you end someone else!"_

Of course… how could I resist?

I ignored the fainter voice that whispered I was forgetting something, that there had been something much more important before the hunger. Lust and power drowned out the voice of conscience. Lust and power drowned out who I was.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

It felt like a cold, dreadful shower when he whispered my name, after I drained my victim for the night. I'd never loved blood as much as I did then. How could something that used to smell foul to me smell so wonderful now? But of course, I was a vampire now. I enjoyed every moment of my new life. Two things were very apparent to me; lust and pleasure. They come in all kind of forms.

"Sasuke-kun," he whispered. I groaned and took my mouth away from the dead, drained neck.

"What?" I whispered.

"Come, I have another surprise for you."

I carelessly dropped the corpse to the ground and followed my sire.

We came back to our stolen mansion. Of course, the stealing was done by us. I continued to follow him into a large hall, covered by blood written in strange symbols. A wary sensation took over me. The pale man turned around, a cruel, sinister smirk gracing his lips. I narrowed my now red eyes, but took no step closer. "It's been two years," he hissed. "I'm sure you're more than used to your new, better body. But dear Sasuke, you made the mistake of thinking that I was so kind." He steped closer to me, but I didn't react. "Did you really think that I'd give you this enormous power just for a few years of service? My goodness, children these days, they just don't look, do they?"

"Get to the point," I snapped. What the hell did he want?

"You see," he started and I rolled my eyes. "A few decades ago, I tested my immortal body and did some experiments. I wasn't satisfied with what I had, I wanted something better. But… that cursed Yondaime of Konoha got in my way, now my body is incomplete. But I took too long to notice. My body is falling apart, Sasuke-kun. I need a new one." His eyes trail down my body and I knew what he meant.

"How would you go about that, hmm?"

"I've done my research. I could easily extract my soul, what little I have left, and just as easily put it in your body. You wouldn't be a problem. You'll just perish, never knowing it." I was bored. I watched in disgust as he extended his neck, his face too near mine. Smaller Snakes wrapped around my body and I cursed lightly. His body followed his neck, coming at me at a dangerous speed.

I smirked and he stopped. I watched in cruel amusement as his eyes widened, blood gushing out his pale lips. I gently laced my hand in his long hair and the other on his arm so he doesn't escape, gaining pleasure form another's pain. I truly was a monster and I didn't mean to sound arrogant. "You seem to have made the mistake in thinking that I was stupid. You vile snake," I tilted his neck to the side. "How does it feel to have Kusaragi, your trusted sword, deep in you? When was the last time you have been stabbed, hmm? Does it feel good… to know that I'm the one who's going to kill you?"

I didn't wait for him to answer before I lunged forward, my fangs sinking deep into the hardened skin of another vampire. But unlike many times I've done this, I don't drink the blood. No, instead I clenched my jaw and pulled my head back, bringing with me a large chunk of his neck. He screamed in agony and I smiled wider. What a wonderful sound a scream could be. I continued to tear him to pieces, never relenting even when he attempted to fight back.

He had been right in one thing, certainly. He was weak. He was so weak and useless compared to my strength. Which was why, by midnight, he was in hundreds of pieces. I kept his head attached to his shoulders, but that was about it. I grinned a little more. A fire was already set up in the centre of the hall, the various body pieces already burning and perishing. And yet, the head was still alive, as expected.

"You didn't expect things to turn out this way, did you?"

He wiped the grin off my face when _he_ smiled. "Poor, lost little boy," he croaked. "What would your brother think of you now?"

Brother? What brother?

I decided to ignore his strange words and carelessly throw his head into the growing flame. To my utter disappointment, he made no sound. I stared into the fire, still waiting for a scream or at least a groan. One tiny part of me will, very slightly, miss the one that sired me. But then thoughts of freedom and killing took over. I chuckled, low and mad, as I turned and hopped out the window.

Behind me I heard a mob of villagers shout curses, finally realising that they had vampires in their village. Foolish human, we were gods compare to them… **I** was god compared to them. I chuckled some more, my red eyes working just fine in the darkness of the forest as I took to the trees. Where oh where shall I go next? What little town should suffer under my sinning? Which poor little village will die under my hands?

Oh, I know.

I smirked as I changed my course, heading south, where a sea of people await their death. Konohagakure.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

Konoha, what a lively village it was! I had to admit that their security was definitely good. I was not even here for two days and they were already aware that a vampire was within their borders. But of course, all the more challenge for me. What truly amused me and made me stay in the village was the entertainment I got from watching the warriors try and find me. How foolish they were, to think that they, humans, can find and slay me, a vampire.

Of course… I couldn't really blame them. I did kill a lot of people, so of course they'd be mad.

The young virgins of this little village were satisfying enough… and they tasted even better. How easily they fell for anyone with good looks. I didn't even say a word before they followed me around like lost puppies. They weren't a challenge at all, but their tastes made up for it.

I soon found myself a good spot to call home. It was an old shrine, the one containing the statues of the past Hokages. It was on the edge of the large village, away from the citizens. The whole shrine was in two sections. The front and the back. When entered through the front gate, one would immediately find themselves in the front part of the shrine. The front part was more like a house, with a veranda and cement pavements all around. And then, through the back and behind the front part was the Hall of the Hokages. The massive hall was triangular in shape. On the inside were statues. At the point of the triangle was the statue of the god that Konoha worshiped; Kyuubi no Kitsune. Its long tails hung and stuck to the walls, wrapped around other statues and flowed down the stairs.

There are seven statues all together, one a demon god and the other six ordinary humans who just happen to be special. Yes, I thought, this would be a perfect home. Now all I have to do is getting rid of the inhabitant.

I wasn't sure what to expect when I did actually decide to claim my new home, though I was very sure that I would encounter some trouble. But I was more than confident that that would not be a problem. After all, what else could I expect when I decided to take a sacred hall for my new home?

I smiled to myself.

This was it, the night that I would take over the imposing shrine to the Hokage Monuments. The heavy rain beat down on my shoulders and my hair clung to my forehead. The sound was deafening. I've never felt rain drops this massive. It most certainly set a suitable mood for my invasion. No, the problem would not be from the people of the village, but from the inhabitant of the Hall. No, one person will not be a problem at all, however, no doubt the magic of the Hall will protect its human.

An explosion went off somewhere in the village and I smirked. I've set a trap for the bothering fighters. I spent the last two days killing endlessly in order to lure the fighters there, to where the victims are and not here. And now the Hall stood all helpless and without a guard. I leaped up onto a taller branch, peering down through the large window and past the Sandaime's statue head.

The large droplets of rain blurred the large window. I watch hungrily as a tall silhouette in red kneeled down on the steps. My red eyes spin in hunger despite my earlier feed. That's the one, I knew it! That's the only inhabitant of the Hokage Hall. That human was the only thing that was keeping the Hall standing. That was the the one that fed his or her soul to the spirit of the Kyuubi. I've read in one of Orochimaru's ancient scrolls that the one that feeds the Kyuubi is immortal, as long as he or she doesn't leave the Hall. I don't understand this one fact. Why would anyone cage themselves in a place like this just for immortality when turning into a vampire was so much easier?

But I ignored my curiosity for the moment and leaped closer to the window. The Hall was huge! There's room inside for more than fifteen other statues of future Hokages. I peered even closer to the window and dared look for a way to open the large surface. No, there was no way in. I guess it was going to have to be the old way then. I pressed my ear to the wet surface of the glass window and listen as the little human prayed.

A bloody peeping tom I was.

"… that he'll be okay…" I caught. The voice was male, deep but very soft. I listen further. "… beg that you bring him back to me…" What a sad little voice that was. I smirked. The man sounded like he was miserable. No matter; I'll put an end to that sad little life of his. "… please, Kyuubi-sama."

I leered as I brought my left palm out. I pushed forward, barely using any strength. Watching as the billions of pieces of glass gave way, I chuckled darkly. Oh, what a horrified expression that met my red eyes. The man, broad shouldered, long dark hair and white, white skin looked up at me. For a second there I thought I was looking at a corpse, but then the man blinked and I thought otherwise. I didn't move from my spot on the large window-sill.

I took in my soon-to-be prey. He didn't move from his spot on the steps, near the Kyuubi's feet. Strange, wasn't he afraid? I heard his feather-light heart beats and my eyes immediately went to his neck. Hunger and lust coursed through me as I stare at the skin on his neck. How easily it would break under my slightest touch. As soon as I got my hands on that slim little neck, the whiteness of the skin would bleed. I shudderred as I refrain myself. It wouldn't be fun if I just killed him now.

Tearing my eyes, painfully, from the porcelain neck, I dared look into the man's eyes. The darkest pit of hell met me. I hissed and recoiled in fright. My heart, which has stopped beating for years now, jumped in a startled fright. Two eyes, black as hell, framed by thick, long lashes stare up at me, a look of deep pain filling his face. That face looked just like mine, maybe a little younger. I am a twenty-two year old stuck forever in a twenty year old body. I wondered what his story was.

I took in the position of this startling angel. He was knelt on the floor, his hands faced together near his chest. And what an attracting face he had. It almost, almost disturbed me how much he looked like me. I took in the lithe body, the delicate looking limbs and the barely visible veins. A shiver ran through me again and my hair stood on end. This one was different. This one would serve as more of a challenge, I could tell. The beautiful stranger still didn't move from his spot and I got impatient. I hopped down form the tall window sill, not having a problem landing on the ground below. The man's soul-stirring gaze never left me.

The broken glass crunched below my feet. Gracefully, I stepped forward, my red eyes meeting the black ones head on. If it was a staring contest the angel wanted, then who, or what, was I to argue? The large, intimidating statue of the nine tailed fox loomed behind the angel; it's red eyes glaring at me. My, what a possessive fox it was? I wondered if the statue will come to life if I suddenly grab the angel and take him right then and there. Oh well, one way to find out…

He didn't even flinch, still staring at me with those haunting eyes. I continued with my slow steps… and when I was within reaching range of the beautiful man, his soft yet fast heartbeats flow into my ears like music. I could see it now. His red little arteries filled with sweet, lust-satisfying liquid, pumped by a weak little heart. I made to step closer, but a pained sensation stabbed at my thigh. I fell to my knees easily, hissed through my clenched teeth and glared at the damn fox statue. There was no doubt; the demon was protecting his angel. He saw another demon near what was his and acted up.

Well, I was honoured to be of threat to the Great Kyuubi.

I grunted, got up and took a step back. The silent angel continued to stare at me and I wondered if he was truly mute. Finally, he brought his hands apart and settled them at his sides. Slowly yet gracefully getting up, I heard his heartbeats quicken even more. Thirst clung at my throat and, not strangely enough, my groin. He stepped closer to me, the threat, and I immediately sense the death that his body emitted. This man had been on the verge of death; that would explain why he was in the Hall with the Kyuubi.

"You…" my angel whispered. His face was blank and almost unreadable, but his eyes were so deep and surprised. He must be wondering if this was a dream. "Sasuke…" the whisper of my name was so quiet that I thought it must have been my imagination. A muscle near my lips twitched and my un-beating heart jumped. He stepped even closer and the Kyuubi's statue threatened to jump from its spot. What a possessive fox it truly was…

The handsome man knew my name it seemed. That was good. It added to the long list of things that intrigued me. I will question him and take pleasure from him, but later. Right then, I needed to quench my thirst and take what the Kyuubi treasured most above all else. I put on a small, yet genuine smile and offer him my slightly larger hand. He didn't hesitate to reach for it; however, he was so weak and fragile that his hand shook halfway to meeting mine. Impatience and thirst made me hiss and grab for his hand. I didn't waste time in roughly pulling him into me. And that action, in all its honesty, is what brought upon me this wonderful, mouth-watering scent.

What… what had I been thinking about again? Um… something about questions… sex…ah, what the hell?

I threw cautions and time out the broken window and leaned down. The weak man had no chance. The muscles on my neck and jaw ached as I open my mouth wide, almost desperate to taste the blood that I knew would taste like heaven. I gripped his forearms hard and dig my short nails into his vulnerable flesh. I felt hot, tempting liquid seep into my nails. I gave another violent shudder before my eyes roll to the back of my head and I bite down.

He gasps quietly, yet the sound was music to my ears.

One drop, maybe two, but that was all that I got to taste. I reeled back quickly and hissed, baring my fangs at the other man. His face was still blank and blood was rolling down his arms, invisible in his red robe. I gulped as my eyes trail the droplets of red heaven. He stepped closer to me and I staggered back again. He held a small, wooden cross to his heart. I clenched my teeth in rage. Ah! When I get my hands on this little devil, he'd never think twice about not giving in.

"Put that away!" I hissed, desperate to taste more of what little piece of heaven I tasted.

He jumped a little at my harsh tone, but he held on fast to the little cross. I grunted at being defeated by such a pathetic piece of wood. "Sasuke…" he mumbled quietly. "Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…" I blinked a few times. The handsome man was, apparently, still in shock. Hmm, maybe I should leave the drinking and the sex… or rape, til later and focus on the questioning?

Yes, that seemed to be a good idea.

I sighed lightly, dared my thirst to go away and quieten my libido… for the moment. These thing never really go away.

I relaxed my face and became, hopefully, a little less intimidating in appearance. "I won't hurt you," I falsely promised. "I just… missed you." Ok, so I had no idea how this man knew me, but I was guessing that I must have known him at some point too. "It's… good to see you again…" That was lame.

He didn't respond and I went to sit down on the step that he had been praying on. I smirked a little when I sat with my back to the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune. I watched in morbid delight as my soon-to-be victim struggled. "Otouto…" he finally whispered.

My smirk slipped away slowly. Brother? This was my brother. "You've come back…" he whispered, his deep voice strangely loud in the Statue Hall. "You… came. I knew you would." I furrowed my eyebrows as a headache formed and a strange, flooding wiped my mind. For a single moment, Orochimaru's curse lifted and precious memories flowed into my dead body. Aniki… I moaned in agony as what I've been doing in the last two years stabbed at me. No, the people I have killed didn't cause me as much regret as the fact that I've forgotten my beloved. How could I have forgotten him? To let lust and desire for blood overwhelm me, to forget about the very being of my existence was unforgivable.

And yet… in this painful moment, I _**still**_ thirst for him, _still_ desire his ivory flesh and I still want to crush him in my arms. Oh, what a brother I've become.

Confident now that I would get my prey with the aid of my new found memories, I got up, almost bouncing in my steps. The god-forsaken cross was knocked from his hands before he could even register anything. Once again I have him in my arms. I felt every pulse his weak little heart beat. "Aniki…" I moaned. I tightened my grips and buried my nose into his long hair. Oh god, aniki hasn't aged since I last saw him. I chuckled a little as I realised that physically, my body was older than his. He was physically eighteen, while I was almost twenty. It was quite ironic, considering that he was and always would be five years older than I.

"Aniki, you waited for me. I knew you would." Well, actually, Orochimru knew that he would…

He pulled his head away from me and glared. Funny; I'd always thought that my Itachi had always been too tall. Oh, how wrong I was now. "You went away." He stated softly. "Where have you gone? You didn't tell me. I… I wanted to say goodbye properly to you before I… go."

Oh… that's right… Aniki was dying. I twitched a little at my own forgetfulness. God, with all this thirst and lust, how was I meant to focus?

"That's why I went away," I cooed, nuzzling further into his silky hair. They smelled good. He smelled good. No, no, Sasuke, you have to focus. "I'm immortal now. I can do the same for you! You can be just like me, with me… forever."

He pulled back with a sudden strength and stared at me, shock very much apparent. He started shaking his head slowly, almost in denial. "That's not…" he started. "Why would you do that? I… I was going to die, otouto. I would have been fine. I though… that you've already accepted it?" He backed away from me, stumbling backwards til he reached the step where he once prayed, once again in the protection of Kyuubi.

Annoyance and selfishness coursed through me in a raging storm. "Well I haven't!" I snapped. "You were the selfish one! You thought that you could just go and leave me all alone. You always said that you were fine and that it was okay that you were going to die, but what about me? Didn't you ever think about what it was like for me? What if I didn't want you to go? You can't just get up and leave just because your body decided to die! You have a little brother, do you even know that!"

He narrowed his dark, dark eyes. I saw then; he wasn't going to be an easy prey. "And what would you have recommended? Would you rather I become a soulless demon? Look at what you've become. Do you even have the same intention towards me anymore? I see you, little brother. Saving my life isn't what you're after anymore. You… you've become something else…"

Oh, so he realised what I wanted from him, what I craved. Well, wasn't that interesting? I coyly looked him up and down, making sure that he saw what I was doing. "You've just seen that now?" I cooed. "You're a little slow, aren't you, aniki?"

I licked my lips, my pant suddenly tight again. I heard his breath hitched a little. I saw… I was affecting him just as he affected me.

I advanced towards him, but he had nowhere to go. The Kyuubi's statue loomed protectively behind my angel, but in the end he was just a statue. The poor little fox couldn't do much now, could it? "Aniki, don't make this any harder." I stepped even closer. "I did all this for you. I tolerated six years of working for a selfish, cruel vampire, just so that I can be with you for forever." I grabbed his right wrist tightly. And in a much lower, more dangerous tone, I said, "Are you telling me I did all that for nothing? Are you not going to accept my gift?"

At that moment I wasn't sure of what I wanted more form him; sex, blood or screams.

Whatever I wanted, what I got next wasn't it.

My brother reached behind him at lightning speed and drew out two katana from the Kyuubi's mouth. I twitched in annoyance. They weren't there before. I didn't have time for further analysis because my brother came at me, his eyes cold and merciless. How the hell did he know how to wield two katana at the same time? I dodged left and right, up and down, but he didn't relent. Okay, remember a few minutes ago, when I thought that aniki was weak and fragile? Yeah, well I take it back. Dear god I take it all back.

We continued with our dance. He would come forth and I would back up, but then the table would turn and we would switch. Without a doubt, I knew who would come out victorious. How could there be any doubt? I was a vampire with skin as hard as marble, while he was a human literally on the verge of death. I was going to win… and it seemed that he knew that too. But I let him fight. I let him vent. This was my brother's way of grieving for his lost little brother. But there was one problem; I was not lost.

Having had enough, I suddenly grab for the blades, not even flinching. The metal contacted with my skin, making a clashing sound. With his swords now stuck, my aniki landed a desperate kick to my stomach. I reeled back, taking his weapons with me. I bent the katana and twisted them around each other. All the while my aniki watched me with amazed eyes. I threw the broken swords away and stalked towards him. "That's enough," I hissed. "You should be grateful for what I've put up for you." I grabbed him around the neck, pulling him up close. With my other hand, I caressed his cold, yet soft lips. "I gave up everything, I put up with all that snake's crap and you were always on my mind. But what have you done? All you did was sit around, waiting for death and the day that you can finally be rid of me."

I think I might have crossed the line. He bit me on my thumb and index finger, confirming that I have, indeed, crossed the line.

"You…" he hissed through clenched teeth. "You couldn't possible understand. You were given power. You were given immortality in return for only a few years of working, but me… I work, I prayed and I begged, but all I got in return was the promise of death. And to make it even worse, I have a selfish little brother who just won't listen to me. I constantly have to worry about you; wondering if you will have a good, educational future when I was gone. But you throw it in my face… all the god damn time!" I blinked in surprise. Did the Itachi just raise his voice? "And even then, you do not even realise that the only reason you went away with that vampire was so that you would have a reason to be free and travel the world without feeling guilty for leaving me."

It was true… wasn't it? I must've known all along. I did want to travel and I wanted to be free, without having to worry about my brother. "It's true," I whispered softly. "I wanted to be free without having you to worry about, but that still didn't mean that I didn't want you in my life. I wanted to be free and have you at my side all the time, without having to worry about your health. Do you understand? Why can't you accept this? I'm not going to bother being immortal if you're not going to be there." I narrowed my eyes, loosening my hold on his neck and bringing him closer. I smelled him now; the soft, alluring smell that only death could have.

Yet again he shook his head, but I could see then that he was trying to convince himself. He was resisting, but I saw that I was winning. He was thinking about it. Just one more push and he'd be mine… not that he wasn't before this…

So, as a last resort and with much needed desperation, I leaned down, not towards his neck, but to his red, cold lips. He watched me move closer, his eyes widening the closer I got to him, until he was cross-eyed. It was adorable. I capture his plump, yet cold lips. As I've imagined many, many nights during my travel as a human, his lips tasted of a treat that I have yet to discover. So sweet, so cold and so undeniably wanton. It's the type of lips that I knew I could not stay away from for long.

I suck at them harder, intent on leaving marks on this beautiful man. My left hand wandered off on its own, trailing down south and resting quite comfortably on his waist. My other hand rested on his neck, my fingers over the bite marks from my earlier attempt at feeding. I felt the red liquid playing at my fingers and focused less attention to his neck and more to his lips. That hadn't been a hard feat. My tongue lashed out and into his cold, yet soft cavern. His tongue met mine halfway, fighting for dominance and attempting to protect his territory. However, fighting was not in my Itachi's blood. He was a passive angel through and through. He reluctantly retreated and I immediately invaded.

He fisted my hair and started to struggle. Oh… right, he still needed air. I retreated and let him go slightly. I watched with perverted thoughts as his knees shook under his red robe, his hands clutching to my sleeves feebly while panting through his swollen lips. So, with those descriptions, no one could blame me for the tent that formed in my pant, right?

I pulled him in, flushed against my body, smirking when he gasped as he felt my erection poking at his stomach. He needed to know what he did to me, needed to know that I wanted him so much. I leaned into his hair. "It's always been you and me, aniki," I purred. "I want it to be that way for the next three thousand years."

He gave me a strange look. "Only three thousand years?"

I gave him a strange look in return. "Well, yeah. I wasn't being serious when I said forever, you realise?" He flushed a little and I smiled. I leaned and whispered into his ear. "I know you, aniki. You wouldn't last for eternity with the corruption of the world. It'll only get worse." He gave me another look, and I finally relented. "Okay, I was being serious, but not now. I won't imprison you in this world against your will… just… stay with me a little, okay?" It seemed that the kiss had not only awakened my little friend down there, but cleared my head as well.

And I meant that. I have absolutely no intention of living for all eternity. It didn't sound appealing, not even in my lustful state. And I knew aniki wouldn't want that. He'd want out after a few thousand years, and when he does, I have no intention of living without him.

Oh, now that I thought about my actions, I could see why aniki thought I've gone crazy…

"Nii-san…" I timidly started. "Please?" It was just like me asking for a candy, like me asking for a piggy-back ride back when we still had a mother and a father and aniki was healthy.

He thought about it for a while, before sighing and giving in to my sort of puppy dog eyes. Hehe, aniki was too nice.

I smirked and slowly undid his robe. In front of the statues of the previous Hokages and the Great God Kyuubi, my aniki stood bare from the waist up. He wasn't much smaller than I; just a few centimetres shorter and smaller in figure. But that was to be expected. He was, after all, still physically eighteen, while I was twenty. I was a man while he was a boy… physically.

I pierced my fangs into the marks that I have already created. I had no need to neither treasure the moment nor hesitate. I drink and drink, finally getting to taste heaven.

The Kyuubi loomed behind my beloved, glowering and almost exploding in rage. I wondered how I knew this much from a statue. I drank until he was gasping and there was only two drops of blood left in his cold body. He fell lifelessly into my arms, weaker than he ever was. I smiled in reassurance and bit my wrist. I took my own liquid into my mouth and leaned down. Itachi opened his mouth in anticipation and I smirked. He was adorable; not even fully transformed and already thirty.

I didn't hesitate to lean down and recapture his cold lips.

**XXXxxxXXXxxxXXX**

"Aniki?" I don't get a respond and I try again. "Aniki…" He doesn't respond and I gently poke him in the back with my foot. "Aniki, time for breakfast."

He finally turns, slightly of course, he was still sore from last night. It was our anniversary… our 639th anniversary to be exact. "Well then go cook," he says heatedly, his way of snapping. "Why do you insist on cooking? You don't even eat."

"I can always look. Good looking food makes good… something something…"

He gives me a beautiful smile and gets up, taking a layer of sheet with him. He's learnt, after nearly thirty years, that if I see the result of a night's worth of love making, I might pounce him again in the morning. "Come," he beckoned to me, a sly smirk gracing his beautiful lips. "Let's have a shower first, shall we?"

And what else could I do but follow, like the loving, faithful brother that I was...

* * *

AHHH! I hope you guys liked it! I've gone over this and redid it, but it's still un-beta-ed.

IMPORTANT: For you people who'd like to read a Kyuubi/Itachi spin off of this story, put me on alert so you can read it when I post it. It'll be a spin off from this story, but a Kyuu/Ita.

REVIEW!


End file.
